fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamashita Erina
"Cos I’m singing a song that has a cute feel. But it’s not just any song, it’s the song I sang through my whole life, and now- I want to show it to the world." from First Live Yamashita Erina is the main protagonist of J-POP STARZ from Season 1-onwards. She is a student at Glowing Comet Academy, and is a trainee idol. She is a member of the pop group PRI5M. Her voice actress is Atsuko Maeda. Apperance: Erina had blonde short hair with a curl in a end, and medium blue eyes. She wears the Glowing Comet Academy but wears a lavendar jumper, a deep blue shirt and jeans with flip-flops for casual. Personality: She is a cheerful, determined and spirited girl who’s your average protagonist, but she often has anxiety if she’s scared of something. She is very interested in idols and likes to sing and dance, but doesn’t think she is good, but other people think she does. She also admires animals, and deeply cares for them, like she cares Nik. She doesn't believe in anything which she thinks is fake. Relationships: Nik Adulyadej: Erina deeply cares Nik like a owner. When Erina first met Nik in First Day, she didn't believe her when Nik said he came out of nowhere. But thanks to Nik telling his emotional story to Erina, she couldn't handle but to keep her. Erina often kept her secret whenever people believed that they weren't allowed to keep pets at school. Sayashi Natsuki: During Natsuki's performance during Changing Lives, Erina was the person who saved Natsuki after one judge told him to stop singing, and Erina ran down as she lets the judge to listen to the audience. Being shocked as she announced herself as the last trainee, the judge carried on. Muraki Ayaka: Erina finds her very cool when she performed during Changing Lives. Hagimiya Yuuto: Aono Makoto: Signature: Quotes: From Changing Lives * Judge-san, please listen to me. He isn’t finished with his song and the crowd isn’t finished with him yet. You letted all of the trainees have a chance, and now let him have a chance. * I won’t let idols down. From First Day * Ooh! I will show her this ain’t an idol dance show! From First Live * I always believed in the me inside. That is what’s cool about me. * From England, I’m 12-year old Erina Yamashita! I like to sing, dance and perform, just like these trainees. I might not have the dream of becoming a singer, but I always wanted to be noticed! Nice to meet you! From Prism-Coloured Five * What if they are mean...like Cosette's group; a French idol. She joined a group full of dysfunctional idols who were mean to her. I don't know why they were mean to her. Trivia: * Her image colour is carnation pink. * Her motto is "See the colours around you" * Her ambition is to make people happy. * She admires listening to acapella and relaxing music. * Her fave song is an acapella version of Oogoe Diamond by AKB48. Category:J-POP STARZ Characters Category:J-POP STARZ Idols Category:J-POP STARZ Category:Idols Category:PRI5M Members